heroes5fandomcom-20200213-history
Editing Creature Effects
Adding effects to creatures by Eugen_Cosmarul 1. Find the effect you want to add to the creature-in this case black smoke like the one on the vermin's head. The effect is located in data.pak\Effects\_(Effect)\Characters\Creatures\Inferno\AlternativeUpgrade\T1_Quasit\. The files we need are ?attack01.(Particle).xdb?, ?attack01.xdb? and ?attack01.(ParticleInstance).xdb?.Copy these files somewere. Open the ?attack01.(ParticleInstance).xdb? and instead of ?? write ?L_Hand? so that the effect sticks to the left hand. http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa229/Eugenfiend/1.jpg Now Open the 'attack01.xdb' and delete the useless lines so that it will look like this: http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa229/Eugenfiend/2.jpg Now make a mod that adds these files to the Effects\_(Effect)\Characters\Creatures\Orcs\T3c_OrcWarholder\ (make folders and subfolder with these names , copy the newly edited .xdb files ('attack01.xdb', 'attack01.(Particle).xdb' and 'attack01.(ParticleInstance).xdb') in T3c_OrcWarholder folder and then add the Effects folder to a .h5m archive and copy it to Heroes V\Maps). The effects are ready now! 2. Adding the effect to the creature-in this case Orc Warholder. Go to data.pak\Characters\Creatures\Orcs\T3_Orc\ and copy all the arena files (T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-attack00.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-death.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-happy.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-hit.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-idle00.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-move.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder_arena-stir00.(BasicSkelAnim).xdb). Generally when you want to add an effect to a creature the arena files are the ones you need. Most of these files have the effect line empty : http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa229/Eugenfiend/3.jpg And ones have it filled with something,don?t change the existent effects of these,you will only need to create a new line under the existent one. http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa229/Eugenfiend/4.jpg For those with empty lines,you will need to replace the '' with '' Generally you need to fill the empty lines with For those with the filled effect lines you need to create a new line under the existent line and write '' You need to add this effect line to all the files copyed earlier (T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-attack00.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-death.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-happy.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-hit.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-idle00.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-move.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder_arena-stir00.(BasicSkelAnim).xdb).They will look like this: Empty ones: http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa229/Eugenfiend/5.jpg And filled ones: http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa229/Eugenfiend/6.jpg Now make a mod that changes these .xdb files with the ones newly edited (Create folders like this Characters\Creatures\Orcs\T3_Orc and in T3_Orc folder add the .xdb files-T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-attack00.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-death.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-happy.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-hit.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-idle00.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder-arena-move.xdb ; T3c_OrcWarholder_arena-stir00.(BasicSkelAnim).xdb). 3. Center the effect-the effect is not centered on the warholder's hand from the beginning,it just moves like the hand. You can adjust the position of the effect using the Position lines situated in the attack01.(ParticleInstance).xdb file http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa229/Eugenfiend/7.jpg Add values to the lines until you find the right position for the effect. Edit: Changing the nature of the effect without creating a new mod. To change the effect you need to edit the вЂњattack01.(ParticleInstance).xdbвЂќ,better said you need to change the lines. http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa229/Eugenfiend/Screenshot53.jpg Now itвЂ™s set to be a black smoke but letвЂ™s say you need flames like the ones on the Flame LordвЂ™s hands. Go to data.pak\Effects\_(Effect)\Characters\Creatures\Dwarves\Warlord\, open the вЂњattack00.(ParticleInstance).xdbвЂќ file and go to the textures lines. http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa229/Eugenfiend/Screenshot54.jpg You need to copy the highlighted lines,that contain the fire and then paste them instead of the black smoke textures. You can do that with any kind of effects,you must copy the textures lines of the .(ParticleInstance).xdb files of the creatureвЂ™s effect and paste them into the вЂњattack01.(ParticleInstance).xdbвЂќ file.